Innocent Love
by Lunar x princess
Summary: 5 years old Mikan Sakura is a bubbly, friendly girl who befriend everyone, well, that is, except to the girlfriend of her 16 years old cousin, Natsume Hyuuga. "I, Sakura Mikan, will marry Natsume!" One-shot.


**Innocent Love**

 **~Lunar x Princess~**

Summary: 5 years old Mikan Sakura is a bubbly, friendly girl who befriend everyone, well, that is, except to the girlfriend of her 16 years old cousin, Natsume Hyuuga. _"I, Sakura Mikan, will marry Natsume!"_

 _Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi._

* * *

" _Please, take care of her and love her, as if she's your daughter, in place of us."_

* * *

 _'She's here, again.'_

Mikan Sakura narrow her brown eyebrows as her chocolate eyes glare intensely at the two people, precisely, one of them, as they come in the house. Few seconds ago, she was running enthusiastically toward the doorway, for her cousin had promised her to watch a movie with her tonight. Her lips slowly twitched upside down into a frown as she watch the two people chat happily while taking off their shoes.

"Oh my, Luna-chan! Welcome, welcome!" greeted a middle aged woman. Her long raven hair is tied up into a low ponytail as her crimson eyes glistened. Mrs. Hyuuga, also known as Kaoru Hyuuga, immediately walk to the front door as she heard the familiar feminine voice.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hyuuga. I'm sorry for coming so suddenly." Luna Koizumi bowed respectfully at the woman in front of her. Her long, strawberry-blonde hair were tied into a high ponytail that stayed perfectly at the left side of her head. Mrs. Hyuuga hand the spatula that she was holding to the small brunette standing behind her. Mikan stare at the spatula before turning her gaze back to her raven haired cousin, Natsume Hyuuga. Her lips turn into a pout as they seem to have forgotten her existence. The brunette want her cousin to notice her. She was wearing her new fluffy yellow dress with small pink bows implanted on the dress.

"Why don't you stay over for dinner? I'm sure Nattie won't mind." Kaoru smiled warmly as her eyes twinkled in excitement like a child getting her candy. This is the second time her only son had brought home his girlfriend.

"Hn." Natsume groaned, for his mother called him with that disgusting nickname. He flash a warning glare at his mother, but Kaoru ignored her son. The 16 years old teenager took both his and Luna's schoolbag and enter the house, barely noticing the brunette on his way to his room.

"Here, Luna-chan, you can set yourself comfortable in the living room while I set up the table for dinner." Luna thanked her and once again bow at the woman before walking toward the living room. Mrs. Hyuuga is in daze as she put her left hand on her left cheek. _'What a nice, beautiful, young girl.'_ Kaoru thought. She snapped out of her daze when she heard a small growl. She look down and saw the little brunette in her sour face.

"Ah, come help me set the table, Mikan-chan. Uncle will be back soon and he'll play with you okay?" Mrs. Hyuuga held Mikan's hand as they walk toward the dining room.

 _'i hate her.'_

* * *

"How nice of you to visit this old man, Luna." said Mr. Hyuuga as he sat on an armed chair, opening the flat screen TV. He gave the strawberry-blonde haired girl a small smile.

"Oh, no, Mr. Hyuuga. You're not old, you still look like you're in the 20's." Luna said in her sweet voice as she batted her long eyelashes. Mr. Hyuuga's lips pry open and a small chuckle escaped. He rest his tried arms on the two arm rest as he cross his legs.

"You've got a sweet mouth, no wonder Natsume wouldn't fall in love with you." Mr. Hyuuga smirked, teasing the girl. Luna's face turned bright red.

"Mr. Hyuuga, Nat-"

"Uncle! Uncle! It's time for dinner!" hollered an energetic brunette as she bounce into the living room, interrupting whatever Luna's trying to say. Mikan flash a quick glare at Luna before lumping back into a wide smile, tugging on the suit sleeve of her uncle. Luna furrowed her eyes at that glare. Her face turn into an unpleasant look at the sight of the brunette. She quickly place on a smile when the older Hyuuga turn toward her, while carrying the small, little Mikan.

"Come, Luna. Let's go to the dining room." Mr. Hyuuga said in his well-mannered tone. Luna smile at Natsume's dad. Mikan stuck her tongue at the teenager before turning her head sideway, nose up high in triumph. The strawberry-blonde haired girl gritted her perfectly white teeth as her blue eyes shined hatred.

 _'That damn little brat.'_

* * *

Kaoru stared with horrified eyes at the two fighting girls over the seat next to her son.

"Mikan-chan, you could always sit next to Auntie." offered Mrs. Hyuuga, hoping to break off the strong tension. Kaoru flash a quick glare at her ignorant son, who only sat in his chair at the end of the table, leaving only two available seats to the left of him. Although no one notice it, he's eyes darken at the ridiculous argument.

"No! I want to sit next to Natsume!" screamed the hysterical brunette. Her tears are beaming in her large, chocolate eyes. She knew she never liked this girl when they first meet. _'Go away, stupid woman! Shoo, shoo. Natsume is mine! Go back to your own home! You don't need to eat here!'_ thought the angry brunette. Her eyes never broke off from the glares of the icy eyes that belongs to Luna. Mikan quickly set her small, little butt on the chair, tired from all the pullings.

"Noooo! Mikan-chan! Why do you like that brat so much?" Kaoru pouted childishly. Luna's icy eyes twitched in annoyance, but quickly cover it with a smile.

"It's okay, Mrs. Hyuuga, Mikan-chan can sit next to Natsu-chan. After all, she's still a little baby and needs her big brother's help when handling utensils and food." stating the girl, taking the seat next to the little brunette, provoking Mikan.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE BABY! I CAN EAT BY MYSELF! YOU STUPID HAG!" Mikan screamed at the teenager next to her, accidentally smack the raven haired boy in the head when her small fists shot up in the air.

"Now, Mikan-chan, that's not a nice thing to say to Onee-chan." Luna said through her gritted teeth. Her temper is slowly raising to the peak. _'Calm down Luna. You can't explode in front of the Hyuugas.'_ thought the ice-blue eyed girl as she tried to restrain herself from strangling the brunette's small, little neck.

"Onee-chan my ass! You're never going to be my sister, you stupid bitch!" Luna's eyes widen. Natsume finally turn toward the little brunette, face written in shock. Kaoru gasps and Mr. Hyuuga cleared his throat, angrily.

"Mikan, that's enough! Go to your room, young lady." said the stern Hyuuga as he flashed his eyes warningly at the brunette. Mikan threw her chopsticks down and storm up to her room. Luna sweat dropped, never before had she seen Mr. Hyuuga in his angry state. Natsume groaned in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry about Mikan-chan's behavior. I don't know where she learn those words from." Kaoru said, eyeing an apology to the strawberry-blonde haired girl. At the same time, she was eyeing her son suspiciously.

"What? I didn't teach her anything." Natsume said, defending himself from his mother's accusing eyes.

"What? I didn't say it was you." Mrs. Hyuuga stated innocently as she batted her eyes at her son.

* * *

 _'Ugh! I hate that hag! Why does she have to come today! I don't understand what's so good about her that everyone loves her! Wait, I know! She must be an evil witch who's trying to steal Natsume! Yup, that has to be it! I'm going to tell Hotaru and Ruka-pyon tomorrow! Hotaru will make a big. BIG robot and kick that evil witch out of here. That way, Natsume will be free! I can't wait to tell Hotaru! Oh, I'm so smart! I'm so smart!'_ the little brunette thought as she skip down the hallway in her bunny pajama dress. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga went over to another relative's house, leaving Mikan and Natsume home. Her eyes glistened at the light emitted from Natsume's bedroom.

 _'I almost forgot! Natsume promised to watch a movie with me!'_ A wide smile form on the brunette's face.

"Natsu- what are you still doing here?" Mikan shout as she point her finger at the girl in front of her. Standing in the room of Natsume Hyuuga was the same girl in which the brunette had cursed. Luna quickly turned around, as if startled. When her eyes laid on the questioning brunette, she sigh in relief. A sly smirk form on the girl's lips as Mikan furrow her eyes.

"Your beloved cousin asked me to spend the night." Luna said as she sit down on the raven haired boy's king sized bed. She traced the black pillow on the bed. Mikan's eyes twitched as she run over and snatch the pillow away. She quickly pat the pillow and hug it tight before she glare at Luna.

"I knew you were a witch! I saw you! You were putting an evil spell on Natsume's pillow! I won't let you!" the brunette accused the Luna, sticking her small tongue out.

"You stupid brat, witches only exist in stupid fairytales." Luna steered, rolled her big eyes, and fold her arms. Mikan's mouth turn into an angry pout. _'How dare she called me stupid! She's stupid! Wait until I tell Natsume, you witch! Natsume will kick your butt!'_

"You are stupid! Go back to your own house! You don't belong here! Natsume said he'll watch a movie with me today!" Mikan said, pointing to the door. Luna flashed her another smirk.

"I don't belong here? That's the funnest joke I've ever heard of. Listen little brat, you are the only one here that doesn't belong in this household. You are a Sakura, not a Hyuuga. Why don't you go back to your stupid mommy and daddy? You're just a pain in the butt no wonder your parents doesn't want you. Once Natsume marry me, I'll kick your sorry butt out of here." Luna snarled. Mikan gasped as tears form in her eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy are not stupid! Stop calling them bad names! You are bad and mean! Natsume will never marry a bad girl!" screamed the brunette, throwing Natsume's pillow in process. Luna flinched at the loud scream as she stare annoyingly at the crying girl, who's making a fit.

"Stop bawling stupid girl." hissed the owner of the icy eyes.

"Bitch!" cried the brunette.

"What did you say?" Luna shout.

"BITCH! BITCH! BITCH!" scream the girl. Mikan used all her energy and tried to push Luna out. Her small hand gripped tightly on Luna's arm, causing a small bruise. Luna hissed as she shoved the brunette, causing her the fall on her butt, hard.

"I'm telling Natsume! I'm telling Natsume!" Mikan screamed. She got up on her feet and start running out the door in search for Natsume. Before she could step out the door, Luna grabbed her arm as her nails dug into the brunette's skin. Mikan cried loudly in pain as she struggles to get out of Luna's grip.

"You better shut your mouth, ugly. I have Natsume wrapped around my finger. He'll never listened to you. No one could resist the stunning beauty of Luna Koizumi. You better zip your mouth up if you know what's good for you." Luna warned. Mikan angrily bit Luna's hand as the strawberry-blonde haired girl quickly withdraw.

"What the fuck is going on?" Natsume rushed in his room with a black T-shirt and short as his raven hair drip wetly from the shower. His crimson eyes eyed the crying brunette and the fuming Luna. At the sight of him, Luna's eyes burst in tears as she flung herself on Natsume.

"Natsume-kun! Your cousin attacked me!" Luna cried. Natsume stare at the crying girl in his arm and look into the wide eyes of his cousin.

"Did you?" Natsume asked, coldly.

"DID NOT!" Mikan shout, defending herself.

"You did! Natsume-kun! See!" Luna showed him her arm, and there, was a purplish bruise and Mikan's bite mark. Natsume's eyes darken as he turn to the brunette.

"Apologize to Luna."

"No! She should be the one to apologize! She said-"

"Apologize now, Polka!" Natsume started rising his voice at Mikan. Mikan's eyes were on fire as her body started to shake in anger. _'Why is everything my fault?'_

"Why should I say sorry to this ugly girl! Why are you taking side with her, Natsume? She's evil! Evil! A bitch!" Mikan shrieked as she stomp her feet, loudly.

"Enough! You've gone too far! Apologize now or you don't have to bother showing your face to me anymore." Natsume gritted at the brunette. Mikan gasped as the bottom of her lips start to tremble. A new set of big, crystal tears start rolling down her chocolate eyes. At the sight of the sadness in her eyes, Natsume felt the urge to hug the brunette tightly in his arms and sooth her tears away. But that thought was pushed away. He can't spoil her, anymore. Besides, who taught her that language?

"Natsume! But-"

"It's Onii-san to you, little girl."

"Natsume Hyuuga! I don't love you anymore! I hate you!" Mikan screamed one last time before rushing toward her bedroom in a mask of tears. _'Tch._ ' Natsume groaned as he closed his eyes. Mikan always tell him that she loves him. The sudden "I don't love you anymore" made a huge impact on him. Natsume never notice the smirk on his girlfriend's face.

"Luna. Go home." Natsume said.

"But!" Luna started to protest, her lips forming a pout. Natsume flashed a warning to her to shut her mouth.

"Fine!"

 _'Tch, stupid Polka.'_

* * *

"Hotaru!" hollered a brunette as she bounce toward the table of her best friend. Her two pigtails bounce with her as she open her arms, tempting to hug her best friend of the whole world. A big, fat smile was plastered on Mikan's face as she reach her destination and hope to successfully hop on the famous little Imai. But, like every time, she failed, and ended up kissing the wall.

"I told you to stop bothering me when I am fixing something." Hotaru stated as she blow the smoke off of her newly-invented baka-gun.

"Mou, Hotaru! You're so mean!" cried the fallen brunette, still lying in her awkward position. The door opened, revealing a charming little boy with the eyes of the wavering ocean and the hair of the color of the royal crown. Ruka Nogi saw his friend on the ground, and as usual, he run over and help the brunette. And every time, the little inventor never failed to humiliate the little prince, and trip him, making him fall on his face, sliding next to the brunette.

"Imai!" Ruka bursted, as his face colored in a deep shade of red. The other kids were laughing at them, just like every time, while Hotaru only snapped a picture for her "Ruka Collection".

"Ruka-pyon, are you okay?" the brunette asked as she extended her little hand out with a mask of worry displayed in her wide, chocolate eyes. Ruka blushed again and took her hand as Mikan help him up.

"Mikan-chan, you're early today."

"Yup! I asked Uncle to ride me to school today!" chirped the happy brunette. Ruka's blue eyes rolled in wonder and confusion.

"But don't Natsume-senpai drop you everyday?" Ruka asked. Mikan's brown eyes widen and she fidgeted a little, not knowing how to tell her friends that she's been avoiding her handsome cousin.

"It's 'drop you off' not 'drop you', Nogi." Hotaru stated emotionlessly, as she walk toward her friends.

"It's the same meaning, Imai." Ruka said, tightening his hold on the brunette's hand.

"It's not" insisted the amethyst eyed genius. Her eyes travel down to the intertwined hands of her friends. Ruka follow her gaze and a flush of red blended his checks for the third time since his arrival. He quickly let go of Mikan's hand. Being as dense as ever, Mikan shrugged that off. The brunette was happy that Ruka has changed the subjects, so she won't have to answer it.

"Why aren't you with your beloved cousin, Mikan?" Hotaru asked. _'Why Hotaru? Why you must ask me that?'_ the small little brunette cried mentally.

"H-he has a meeting with his teacher so he l-left early." Mikan stuttered as her chocolate eyes roaming around the noisy kindergarten classroom, avoiding the intense gaze of her best friend. Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway, let's go! Auntie baked cupcakes for us! And it's even the crab meat flavor!" the brunette light up, changing the subject. Hotaru's ears perked up at the mention of crab meat as she dashed to Mikan's seat. The little Imai grab the pink schoolbag of the brunette, throw everything out, and pop the cupcakes in her mouth when she found them. Mikan and Ruka's jaw dropped to the ground as Hotaru swallow the last bite of the last cupcake.

"I-imai! You ate our cupcakes!" Ruka protested. Hotaru did not answer and gulp down her water.

"Hotaru! You are supposed to share! Sharing is caring!" scolded the little brunette as she put her hands on her small waist.

"But I don't care."

"You don't care about me? Wahhhhh!" cried the brunette. Serina-sensei came in the room and clap her hands as the students run to their seats.

"Wipe your snots. It's disgusting."

"You're so mean, Hotaru!"

* * *

A brunette walk toward a fully bloomed Sakura tree as she spot her friends. She quicken her pace as her hands grasp tightly on her bunny covered bento box.

"Hotaru! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted. She reach her friends and sat under the Sakura tree as the petals gently flow down with the soft breeze. Hotaru continues to gobble her food while Ruka, being the polite boy, greets her as he blush. Seriously, won't he ever stop blushing? Mikan open her bento as Hotaru peered over her shoulder and try to snatch some foods away, but Mikan quickly shift away from her friend's evil eyes.

"Mou, Hotaru! You already ate our cupcakes and now you want to steal my foods? You really are a piggy!" Mikan pouted. Hotaru resume her eating. Ruka's robot printed lunch box suddenly caught the attention of the pouting brunette.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" squealed the brunette as she throw her chopsticks and place her lunch down.

"What?" Hotaru said with her mouth filled with food. Ruka eyes his brunette friend.

"Hotaru! You have to build a big, BIG robot!" said the brunette, extending her arms out, elaborating her meaning of "big".

"Why?" Hotaru raised an eyebrows.

"Yea, why would you need a robot, Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked, curiously. Mikan look sideways and then lean toward her friends.

"To kick the bitch's ugly butt." the brunette whispered.

"Who's butt? What's a bitch?" asked Ruka.

"And how do you know that her butt is ugly? You see it before?" Hotaru asked. Ruka blushed and Mikan made a disgusting face.

"You know what bitch mean?" Ruka asked. The little inventor smirked and nodded her head.

"What does it means?" Ruka continued to ask.

"An idiot person does not need to know." was all Hotaru said as Ruka pouted.

"Besides, where did you learn that word from, Mikan?"

"What? Bitch? Tono-senpai told me! He said I should call someone I hate a bitch!" the brunette said, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Hotaru shook her head. Mikan beamed as she clapped her hands.

"Then Hotaru will make a robot and we can kick that bitch's butt!" Mikan exclaimed. Ruka and Hotaru look at each other. _'Just who is she talking about?'_

"Hey! Who ate all my food? Was it you, Hotaru?" Hotaru didn't bother answering.

"Mou, Hotaru! You are a big piggy!"

 **BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

* * *

"Yo Natsume, where is Mikan-chan?"

A group of teenagers jog up to the raven haired boy as a manga covered his face. Natsume took away his book and open his eyes, revealing those gorgeous crimson eyes. Tsubasa's goofy smile came in view.

"Get away from me, Shadow Freak." Natsume groaned. Tsubasa, being the energetic teen, snatch the manga away and smack it down on Natsume face. Natsume flashed a menacing glare. Tsubasa shot his hands up in surrender.

"Yea, where's the cutie pie? I haven't seen her in days! Just because she's your cute cousin doesn't mean that you can hog her all to yourself. You gotta share, Natsu-chan!" a boy with spiky, dirty blonde hair said.

"Hn. You can have her if you want. She's just an annoying little brat." Natsume said, taking the basketball from Kokoro Yomi and swirl it on his finger.

"What happen? You guys had a fight?" Yuu said, as he adjust his glasses. _'Hn. That little girl has been ignoring me for a week now.'_ Natsume thought as a flashback of few days ago appeared in his mind.

 _"Mom, where's Polka?" a raven haired teen said, grabbing his car key. Usually by now, he would saw a pair of brown pigtails bouncing towards him and hug his leg. But today, he saw no brunette ever since he had wake up._

 _"Oh, Mikan-chan got a ride from your daddy." Kaoru chirped as she clean the kitchen table. The raven haired boy raised his eyebrows._

 _"Why? Doesn't she always want her ride with me?" he stated, with a bit of jealousy, even he doesn't know why. Kaoru chuckled._

 _"Aw, Natsume, don't hog Mikan-chan all to yourself, you selfish brat. Let her spend her time with her uncle."_

"Nah, that little girl had a fight with Luna." Natsume said.

"Aw, so poor little Mikan doesn't want anyone to take her Natsu-onii away from her, huh?" Mochiage teased.

"You want a death wish, Mochu?"

"Whoa, chill bro." Mochiage said.

"Speaking about a fight, Ruka mentioned to me the other day that Mikan-chan was calling someone a bitch. Who was she talking about?" Kokoro asked. Natsume's crimson eyes darken.

"Luna. Whoever taught her that would surely be buried 6 feet underground before he or she knows it." Natsume growled. Kokoro and the others laughed.

"Mikan called Luna a bitch? What a smart little girl she is!" Tsubasa laughed.

"Ruka mentioned that Tono was the one who taught her that word." Kokoro said.

"Tono, that bastard. Remind me to kill him tomorrow." Natsume snarled.

"Where's that girlfriend of yours, man?" Yuu asked. Natsume shrugged his shoulder.

"She said she has to go the hospital. Her mother's sick." Natsume said and the others nodded. Kitsuneme slap Natsume's back.

"Wanna grab something to eat before we go home?"

"Sure."

The group of friends hop into Natsume's car and drive to a ramen restaurant. Just when they were about to walk in the store, Yuu spot a familiar girl across the street.

"Hey, Natsume. Isn't that Luna over there? Why is she out in the street when you said she's in the hospital?" Yuu nudged Natsume. Natsume's crimson gaze laid upon his girlfriend, who seem to be flirting with a orange haired dude. Natsume narrowed his eyes and walk over, but secretly, so his girlfriend and her friends wouldn't notice. The gang also followed him across the street.

"Ne, why are you still flirting with Ryuu-kun when you have Natsume-kun already?" one of Luna's companions said.

"Why not? It's not like Natsume-kun is gotta know about it." Luna said, applying a layer of strawberry lip gloss. Natsume clenched his fists.

"You sound like you're not in love with Natsume." another one stated. Luna scoffed.

"Oh, please, if it wasn't for his looks and money, I wouldn've dumped him ages ago." Luna said. Natsume's friends' eyes widen. "That bitch..." Mochu whispered.

"But what if he found out that you're playing with him? You wouldn't be getting your hands on his money and your fame, right?"

"He wouldn't find out. He may be a genius but I had him wrapped around my finger. You know Sakura? That stupid cousin of his? Few days ago, she found out my intention, or at least I thought she did. But I manage to shut her mouth up by threatening her. Now Natsume-kun wouldn't even laid his eyes on her. How smart of me!" Luna said. Natsume gritted his teeth. _'How dare she does that to Polka.'_

"Well, he knows now." Natsume said, angrily as he walk toward the girls. Luna and her friends gasped.

"Natsume-kun, you misheard. I-it wasn't-" Luna tried to defend herself with her fake tears. A flash of panic flood through her.

"And now he wants to break up with you. Serves you right for being called a bitch." Natsume said as he walk away. His friends glared at the ex-girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga before walking to catch up with their raven haired buddy.

Something vibrated in the raven haired boy's pocket as Natsume fished out his smartphone.

 _Honey,_

 _Can you pick up Mikan-chan today? I'm running late. And don't forget the strawberry cake in the_ _refrigerator! See you!_

 _Love, Mommy._

' _Hn. Now Polka can't run away from me.'_

"You guys can go without me. I need to pick up Polka." Natsume wave off his friends.

"Can we come, too?" Tsubasa said, filled with hope.

"No."

"Hmph, selfish."

* * *

"Mikan-chan! Someone's here for you!" Serina-sensei called out as the brunette wave bye bye to her remaining classmates and teacher and rush out the door.

"Aun- oh, it's you." Mikan said in a small voice. Natsume smirked as he walk over and ruffled the brunette's hair. Mikan swap his hand away and head back to the classroom.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Going back. I'm waiting for Auntie. You can go home." Mikan said and continue to walk. Natsume sighed in frustration. He put his hands in his pant pockets.

"Still angry?" Mikan stopped as she hung her head low, with tears threatening to spill out. Natsume walk over and bend down to her level. He wipe away the tears that were beaming in her chocolate eyes. He kiss her forehead, which made Mikan's heart thump in excitement and tears flowing out one after another.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I broke up with her."

Mikan's eyes widen and stare into Natsume's eyes. _'He's telling the truth._ '

"Really?" asked the brunette.

"Really." Natsume answered and pull the brunette into a tight hug. Mikan misses him. She buried herself in Natsume's warm neck. His attracting scent was once again filling in the nostrils of the brunette. Yup, one week without Natsume is hell. Mikan pull away and stare into Natsume's eyes.

"I told Hotaru to build a big robot!" said Mikan. Natsume's eyebrows raised.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want it to kick that bitch's butt!" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume laughed. This little brunette never fail to amuse him. Mikan flash him a smile as Natsume's heart flutter. _'She looks better with that stupid smile.'_

"Come on, now, Polka. Before I eat all your cake." Natsume said, standing up and putting the brunette over his shoulder.

"Noooo, don't eat my cake! Baka Natsume!" Mikan pouted as she pull his raven hair. Somehow, that tug doesn't hurt at all. Maybe because having Mikan back covered the pain. Mikan yawned sleepily as she lay her head gently on top of Natsume's soft hair.

"I love you, Natsume." she muttered and drifted off into a deep sleep. And the whole way back home, Natsume had this stupid smile on his face.

 _"I, Sakura Mikan, will marry Natsume!"_

* * *

"Imai! Stop eating my food!"

"Shut up."

"You really are going to turn into a pig just like Mikan-chan said."

"So what? You love pigs, don't you?"

Blush

* * *

 **The End**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
